


In Your Corner

by AmazingCheesecake



Series: Sibling Shennanigans [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Awkward Family Dinners, Holidays, playing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingCheesecake/pseuds/AmazingCheesecake
Summary: Leon reflects on three times he and Hop had avoided trouble by teaming up.It was good to have someone in your corner.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop
Series: Sibling Shennanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686028
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	In Your Corner

**Author's Note:**

> This is once again based off of my siblings and I. When I was younger I didn't quite know how to take care of kids yet and was fairly mischievous myself, which I project on to Leon in these three little drabbles.

“Leon, honey, are you gay?”

Leon choked on the piece of slowpoke tail he had just begun to chew, looking over at his mom.

“What brings this up?” he asks, expertly avoiding the question.

She sighs. “I never see you around any girls! You never tell me about any from school, except for Sonia, who I know you’re not interested in,” his mom states while eyeing him from across the table. “Plus, you’re always bringing that other boy over and spend so much time with him. Ryan, wasn’t it?”

“Raihan,” Leon corrected, beginning to sweat, “and he’s just a friend. We’re just friends.”

Leon shifts in his seat, staring intently at his dinner, well aware of the awkward atmosphere. Mom looks at him, waiting for him to say more. He swallows thickly and opens his mouth to speak, only to get cut off by his godsend of a brother.

“Hey Mom! When are you gonna take us to Wyndon? You promised last week and we STILL haven’t gone!” Hop all but shouts. Leon could cry with relief. Their mom looks over at Hop, an irritated look crossing her features, annoyed at her interrogation being interrupted.

“I don’t know, Hop I-“

Leon tunes them out as they start bickering back and forth. He catches Hop’s eye from across the table and sends him a grateful look, Hop returning the sentiment with an affectionately rude gesture that only Leon could see.

Once the awkward affair that had been dinner was over and Hop was just about to get into bed, Leon snagged a few pieces of candy from his stash in his room. He walks over to Hop's door, knocking as softly as he could on the doorframe before slipping in quietly, not waiting for permission. He dumps the small handful of candy onto his surprised brother's lap.

Turning away with a quiet “thanks for the diversion at dinner” before slipping out into the hallway and slinking back to his room.

Man, he was grateful for his brother.

* * *

Holidays in Leon’s household were always quite grand. His mom always made copious amounts of food and threw a potluck party where the whole neighborhood was invited, plus friends and family. It was honestly Leon’s favorite time of the year.

But one of the best things to do around this time was to steal the food their mom had prepared **.** It was always a two-for-one style of mischief. The two siblings would either sneakily slip into the kitchen to grab the contraband or go in guns blazing, snatching the food before running away at top speed to avoid getting a wooden spoon (or any kitchen utensil unlucky to be within their mothers reach) thrown at them.

Today was one of those days where their stealthy heist had been successful. He and Hop were enjoying their stolen goods in the younger brother’s room, celebrating how they had managed to grab quite a few pieces of their favorite peanut butter fudge without being noticed.

Or so they thought.

Mom peeked her head into the room, unnoticed by the boys before making herself known by speaking up.

“You know those were for the guests, right?”

The brothers jumped, shoving the rest of the fudge in their mouth so it couldn’t be confiscated, looking like oversized, guilty sqwovets.

Their mom gave them a sharp look, waiting for them to try and explain themselves.

Leon finished chewing first and swallowed the fudge.

“I’m sorry. I was really, really, really craving your fudge as soon as I smelled it so I grabbed some. I ended up sharing it with Hop so we could eat it together. He didn’t know that I got it without permission,” he stated, feigning guilt. Mom eyed them critically.

“Don’t let me catch you doing that again,” she said as she returned to the kitchen.

Once they were sure she had gone back downstairs they looked at each other, beginning to giggle.

“Thanks Lee,” Hop said looking over before continuing with a sly grin, “you know, mom never said we couldn’t steal any more food. She just said we shouldn’t get caught.”

“Damn, you’re right. Such a shame she didn’t give us clear instructions to follow,” Leon replied with a sly grin of his own.

This was going to be, as usual, a fun holiday season.

* * *

****

They had been caught in the rain. They thought they could make it to and from route 2 before the rain hit, but they weren’t as lucky as they’d hoped.

So, there they were, trudging through the dirt path leading into Wedgehurst. They didn’t even bother running home. They were so soaked it wouldn’t have mattered or helped much anyway.

Hop broke their silence, “Do you reckon moms come home yet?”

“God, I hope not,” Leon replied. They were supposed to stay on their property while their mom had gone to Wyndon for the day. He wasn’t too keen on being caught sneaking out, even if it was just to run around and get some fresh air with Hop.

“Do you think we should run back, so we have a little extra time for damage control if mom isn’t back yet?” asked the younger of the two as he squinted his eyes to try and see their house in the distance.

“Hm, yeah, probably,” Leon replied, quickening his pace before breaking into a sprint, grinning as he heard an indignant “hey!” as he ran ahead of his brother.

Luckily for them, the house was still vacant when they got home. The two boys made sure to double-check that they were indeed alone before racing up to their respective rooms, throwing their wet clothes off and into the laundry basket before toweling off as quickly as they could, putting dry clothes on as fast as they could, not even bothering with drying their hair. They would make up an excuse for that when the time came.

Hop came and knocked on his door, letting him know he needed the wet clothes to throw in the wash before mom got home, so she just thought they were doing laundry like the good kids that they weren’t.

Leon tossed all of his stuff that had gotten wet into the laundry basket in hops arms. He then grabbed the towel he had used to dry off and raced downstairs to wipe up any water that had gotten on the floor and try to dab up as much as he could from the carpets. While downstairs he grabbed the Febreze, going into the laundry room to give himself and hop a quick spritz, explaining that it was so they could say they had taken a shower, and that’s why their hair had been wet.

The two brothers managed to complete their cover up with time to spare, allowing them to ACTUALLY take a shower each, with time to spare before mom got home.

Leon sat on the couch and reflected the days' events, and how mixed their luck was.

It was good to have someone in your family that always had your back.

**Author's Note:**

> I bust serious ass working during the summer so I can afford my college stuff during the school year, so I haven't hung out with my siblings as much as I did when we were younger.


End file.
